Am I Dreaming
by candyappleretto
Summary: Draco cannot believe he's become obsessed with her.  It drives him mad in every which way... he has to do something about it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I said get out of my bed!" I feel like I've yelled this same thing repeatedly over the past few months.

Each night I go to bed, and have it all to myself, just to wake up to the rustle of someone else underneath the covers with me. Hermione is no stranger to getting into places that she's unwelcome. And this is just another one of those nights that she's stuffed herself underneath my covers hoping for a cuddle.

I knew I had made a mistake going out with her months ago, but who knew that a month's worth of relationship with the great Draco Malfoy would leave her wanting more. I turn over in disgust at her face as her eyes well up with tears and a whimper escapes her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I just thought…" she picked up the covers and rolled out of bed while looking back at me. "I just thought that… after you defended me… in class, that you…"

And then I watched as she ran away; hopefully for good this time. I cannot stand to tell her that I was wrong in ending our relationship and that I wanted her back. She needed to know what real love felt like… something that a Malfoy couldn't possibly give her.


	2. Chapter One: Room of Requirement

Chapter One

6 Months Prior

"I swear Pansy. You are the dumbest, most inconsiderate person in the world and no wonder you will end up alone, with a face like that no man is ever going to touch you again," I spoke in harsh tones toward my newly ex-girlfriend. "And another thing, it's not normal for a girl to smell like a fish down there, I was just being nice!"

I stormed out of the room in a huff and eventually landed on the chair in our dormitory looking out at the lake as the squid swam by. This is getting beyond ridiculous. How come every girl in my year has turned out to be two-bit stupid? My thoughts were interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle barging in.

"Ha ha, stupid blighter – who did he think he is? I mean, come on, he should really know better," Goyle remarked as Crabbe nearly split his pants laughing.

"Yeah, stupid Potter, why does he come in all the time when we're torching someone?" Crabbe turned and they both stopped, startled.

"It's torturing, you numbskull," I said. "And what did Weasley do this time?"

"HA! That's the best part, ya, it wasn't Weasley, I had Granger by her hair and Goyle was…" Crabbe started but I felt enraged. That's when I knew it was showing on my face.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well, I grabbed Granger by the hair and started in on her…" his voice was cut off by a choking sound as I pressed him against the wall into his throat.

"You touched, who?" At this moment as he tried to explain what he did to Granger, I felt an unabashed amount of hatred for this person in front of me; I began to press my hand harder into his throat. He could not touch her – especially to cause her harm. It wasn't right. I had… to stop… him.

His face began to turn purple and that's when I felt two arms around my mid-section pulling me away. I snapped out of it when I heard Goyle's screams to "let him go!" and to "get the fuck off him!"

I stood there looking down at a gasping Crabbe and Goyle trying to help him breathe, but couldn't place what had just happened. Had I just defended the filthy little mudblood? But what the hell had come over me?

I turned quickly, but before I left the room, spoke, "Don't either of you touch her ever again." I slammed the door behind me.

I ran down the dormitory steps into the common room filled with people. Pansy and her group were off in the corner with her huddled in the middle crying. Good, I hope she does cry, stupid girl. I turn sharply on my heel and run out the door. I didn't know where I was headed, I just knew that I had to get out of that room. I had to get away from that room.

I couldn't believe I just hurt one of my best friends over someone who means absolutely nothing to me. She's just some insignificant girl – especially some girl who isn't even a pureblood. I can't believe I got that worked up over her.

I make my way up the staircases with no final destination in mind. It feels like I'm heading nowhere before I notice a familiar setting and the room of requirement – a fable I had heard about – begins to form in front of me. A large, oak door with unique carvings and patterns begins to emerge between the stones. Then before me is a handle – a large, copper handle – that was aching to be turned.

I grabbed the handle and open the door. The room was vast with tall ceilings and drapes covering what would be windows. In the center of the room was a sectional – including a big comfy cushion, recliner and foot rest – my gaze ran the length of the walls, which were covered in books, posters of far away lands, a radio – on the smallish end, just enough to play some music off the radio – looking overhead, though was the most curious sight of all. Above me was an exact replica of what I had seen earlier this evening in the great hall – a starry night, with scattered clouds and a full moon.

I turned my gaze back and realized that I was not alone. Next to an open window stood Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter Two: The Talk

Chapter Two

She didn't turn; if she had noticed me enter the room, her body did not react. I gazed over her nightgown – a two piece ensemble with pink polka dots complete with fuzzy bunny slippers. She stood with one hand caressing the window curtain, her lips taut in anger, but her eyes were haunting as a tear fell down her cheek. It looked as if she had been there for a while.

I was just about to speak when I heard her voice, so small, "It's OK, Draco. I let you in."

How did she know I was going to ask? What did she mean she let me in? Did she think I was going to feel sorry for her now that she had gotten me alone? I have to play it cool.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I strutted over to the couch trying to make it seem as if I didn't care. "So what do you want Granger? And how did _YOU_ find this place?"

"This?" she turned around looking at the room but did not meet my eyes. "This is all my fantasy, a sacred place I like to come here and study, or relax, or even just watch the night sky," she pointed at the ceiling. "It's one of my favorite things about Hogwarts."

Finally, she turned and slowly made her way over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end of the furniture. When she at last look up at me, her gaze was shocking. I felt a tingle within the pit of my stomach... a pull that I could not place. I hadn't felt that sensation before. I felt... comfortable.

After a moment of silence, she spoke, "I know by now you have heard of the altercation that took place earlier this evening and I want you to know that I do not blame you or your friends. In fact, I forgive you all..."

I attempted to interrupt her, but she held up her hand. "Let me finish, please. Draco," she had never used my name like that, it made my stomach jump, "You have nothing to hide from me and I don't wish for us to continue being enemies. Just because who you associate yourself to and who I choose to spend my time with... these shouldn't be reasons for us to stay apart. In fact, I don't feel like I want to anymore."

My eyebrows creased and I could not understand what she was talking about, but I did not interrupt her. "Draco," my heart skipped this time, "I think there is something that I need to share with you – there is something that I haven't told anyone – and before you say anything, just hear me out."

She sighed deeply and longingly looked into my eyes. "I feel things for you that I have never felt for another person before. I feel elated when you walk in the room. I feel like I'm special when you look into my eyes, even if you're casting criticisms my way, at least then I know you are noticing me. I know that we are considered enemies, but that's only because of what family we were born into. That was something beyond my control, something that I can't deny. I am... a mud...blood."

I cringed when she spoke the word. I held up my hand before she could continue. Taking a deep breath I finally said what I had been working up to since I walked into the room, "Granger, I don't know what gave you the impression that I was coming to look for you, but you've been sorely mistaken. I don't want anything to do with you. Here I was," I stood, "Walking along minding my own damn business when this stupid door began to form. I was curious and so I walked through. I don't know what gave you the idea that you 'let me in' as you say, but I go wherever I damn well please."

I walked toward the exit before turning around to see her face gobsmacked, "And another thing, of course we'd be enemies, but it has nothing to do with your blood or parentage – it has, however, everything to do with who you are... an ugly, disgusting, measly excuse for a girl that no man would ever want in any way shape or form. So please, just stay away from me."

And with those words, before she could change my mind or I could hear her cry, I walked out of the room. Once outside and the door began to fade away, I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. What was I thinking? Did I just tell the one person who's been haunting my dreams and my realities off? Did I just tell her to leave me alone? I sat there for a long time, consciously aware that if she came out from the room anytime soon she would be shocked to see me still there.

After what felt like an hour had gone by and she had not emerged, I got up, dusted myself off and began to walk away from the wall. Suddenly, I heard a shifting in the hall and I ran faster to hide behind a pillar. Moments later, Hermione Granger emerged from the room – her eyes were blood-shot from crying and her nose was read from blowing it – once the door had disappeared she looked over to the space I had just been sitting as if she knew I had been there the whole time.

After contemplating something for a moment, she looked over to my hiding spot and squinted. I squeezed myself closer to the wall to hide completely from her view. Although, I could not see her, I hear her footsteps going off down the opposite hall and breathed a silent relief.


	4. Chapter Three: First Dream

Chapter Three

I made it back to the common room; it was empty except a couple of first years playing chess in the corner. I went and sat by the fire, staring into it while trying to make sense of what happened back at the room of requirement. It just didn't make sense – none of what happened between she and I made sense. She couldn't be into me. I was a Malfoy and she, a Granger, a Gryffindor, a smart, talented, gorgeous...

I have to stop my thoughts right there. I can't continue to think these things about her. It's just not acceptable for two people such as us to have anything in common, especially something as much as interest in one another. I couldn't possibly be attracted to her.

I mean, her hair, look at it... it's so brown and mousy, it's like a mouse's hair. And her eyes, those big beautiful – crappy – milk chocolate – poop colored – eyes; the way they pierce through me like they know what is going on, what I'm thinking. And her body, her shape, so delicate; her perky, undeniably taught breasts, on which possibly perfect nipples sit, nipples that are just dying for me to...

I shake my head in frustration, freeing it of all these thoughts. I couldn't be having these thoughts about Hermione Granger of all people. I mean, you have hotter girls like Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and even, dare I say it, Ginny Weasley running around here for God's sake. But her, of all my thoughts and attentions.

And what was she trying to say to me back at the room of requirement? What was it that she was trying to get to before I so boldly interrupted her? She couldn't have possibly been leading the conversation where my dreams have been heading every night. With a frustrated sigh, I got up and went to my bed. That night, I had very explicit dreams of my mousy-haired, big brown-eyed girl, dreams that I'm afraid to share.

_Standing in the middle of a large, open meadow amidst the dark forest stood a beautiful brown-haired girl. She was naked and I could make out the shape of her body in the distance. The curve of her back led down to a perfectly round butt, shapely legs and two feet with what appeared to be bunny slippers. _

_Suddenly the girl turned, her front revealed shapely thighs, manicured vagina hair, soft hips and the same perky breasts I had just seen hours ago covered by pink polka dot pajamas. When I finally reached the face, I already knew who it was. She walked over to me in slow motion until she stopped inches from my face. She didn't say a word, but just used her right hand to run her fingers through my hair and her left to press against my beating chest._

_My thoughts were going a mile a minute as her left hand fell to my right where she took it in her own and caressed it. Slowly she brought my hand to her lips and began to suck on my index finger, her gaze never leaving mine. I gasped slow, deep breaths trying to get my mind around what was happening. Then she took my right hand and grazed it down her shoulder, over her nipples which immediately began to pucker, over her stomach until at last I touched the hair of her private area. _

_She then spoke to me, "Draco," her right hand pulled gently on my hair, "If you want me like I want you, touch me." I looked into her eyes, bit my lip and felt her hand pull my hair as my index finger grazed over her clitoris. She gasped as she spoke my name._

_Then I lost it. I was wrapped up in her. My fingers worked their way around her vagina, rubbing her clit and she pulled my hair harder as I fell against her; together we tumbled into the soft ground below and I could not stop pleasuring her. The sounds of her breathing and her breasts moving up and down spurred me on. Suddenly I found myself pushing my index and middle fingers into her and she screamed in triumph._

_Over and over, again and again, I plunged my fingers into her – hearing her gasping and groaning as her hips buckled beneath me until suddenly I felt her shudder while her nails dug into the back of my neck. She bucked her hips wildly as I continued to rub her clitoris and finger her into another shuddering climax. Finally, she gasped loudly while bucking her hips until she fell into the ground beneath me._

_She stared deeply into my eyes as I pulled my fingers out from within her folds and brought them to my mouth to taste her sweetness. I did not break eye contact with her until I stood up to leave. _

"_Where are you going, Draco?" she asked me, her breasts still heaving below me. I looked at her eyes, before I spoke, "To reality."_

I was awakened by my own moaning in the middle of the dormitory. I looked over to make sure that everyone else was still sleeping. I felt down below and noticed I had a hard-on. I tried to think away the dream and everything that came along, but when I tried to sit up, my penis seemed to ache even more. So I did what I would be doing for the next few weeks... masturbated to dreams of Hermione.


	5. Chapter Four: Potions

Chapter Four

The next day was long and agonizing as if it were never going to end. I found myself becoming hard at various times of the day remembering what I was doing to her in my dreams. The way she smelt, the way she moaned and the way her hips bucked beneath me. It was hard to keep my thoughts off of it. The day was finally coming to a close and all I had to do was survive a double hour of potions with the Gryffindors. This would have been a breeze hadn't the most unwelcome news happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I will be pairing you up with your counterparts – in both house, wits and sex," my head jerked up with my eyes wide as I stared at Professor Snape. He grinned sheepishly before continuing, "Now, I don't mean you will be having sex, we don't do that here in potions – get your head out of the gutter Potter," the class laughed, "No. We will be pairing you with a person of the opposite sex. Professor Dumbledore feels that I don't break you all out of your comfort zones enough so I'm to torture you today by doing so."

"Weasley, Parkinson," he pointed across the room and I looked at Pansy as her face drained of all color. "Potter, Lee," Goyle turned and snickered as Potter rolled his eyes. "Granger, Malfoy."

My head jerked up at the sound of my name as did hers – our eyes met and my penis twitched. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Once Professor Snape was done sorting us all out, Hermione hesitated before standing and walking to my desk. She sat down and dropped her books on the desk, wafting her perfume in my direction. Snape gave us some last minute directions before turning us loose.

"Wideye potion, this should be simple," she stated as she reached for the standard ingredient at the exact same time I tried to hand it to her. Our hands grazed and I retreated from the shocked between us. I looked up into her face and remembered suddenly the way her hips felt beneath me as she rocked slowly against me; I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts.

I had just noticed she'd been speaking to me, so I nodded. "Malfoy, if you're not going to pay attention I will do it all myself. Honestly, I don't want to work with you just as much if not more than you want to work with me. Now hand me the damn snake fangs." She held her hand out impatiently.

"What are you talking about, this is a partner exam, Granger, of course I'm going to do my part," and with that I dumped the whole bag into the cauldron – sooner than later the cauldron began to emit a toxic smelling green gas and Snape had to evacuate the classroom to handle it. After the whole class had removed themselves from the room into the hallway, he cleared up the mess and you could hear him finish, slam down his wand and walk out into the hall.

"Everyone, you may be dismissed but I expect 24 inches on the correct way to brew a Wideye potion," the class groaned and we all began to walk away before Snape said, "Malfoy, Granger, back inside." He said as he waved his hand toward the classroom.

I walked in slumping my shoulders ready to take the blame; however, Hermione spoke up before Snape, "Professor, I am sorry. I mishandled the fangs and before I knew it they had landed within the cauldron. I know that it is irresponsible, but you shouldn't punish Malfoy for my mistake." My heart skipped when she spoke my last name.

"You did, did you?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows. "You do know Miss Granger that you could have put the entire class at risk, sending them all to the hospital wing? It was completely irresponsible – 75 points from Gryffindor. Next time, Miss Granger, you should think about what you are doing or someone will get even more hurt. That is all. Now get out of my sight."

I stood there a few more moments in shock before I noticed Hermione was at the door, tears already forming in her eyes. I turned to follow, but Snape spoke up, "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to grow some balls." I hung my head and left the room.

I looked right and then left before seeing Hermione already down the hallway, I ran after her, calling her name – she finally turned looking at me through red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Granger," it felt odd calling her by that name when I'm so familiar with her in my dreams, "Why'd you do that? You didn't even rat me out."

"It was my fault, if I hadn't have pressured you the other night, in the room of requirement you would have never been such a jerk to me today in class. I'm sorry, Draco, really. I thought that we felt the same way for some reason. The only person that the room would have let in is the one person that's been in my dreams for as long as I can remember – you," her voice got smaller as she spoke the last few words, "And... it would have only let you in when you truly cared about me to, or so I thought." She more than whispered to herself the final thought, "I must have done the spell incorrectly..."

There was silence between us before she cleared her throat and looked me in the eyes, "Again, I apologize, Draco, it will never happen again."

And she turned to leave... I didn't know what was happening but before she got out of sight, I yelled, "Your wrong, Granger." And before she could turn to look at me – I ran the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter Five: Stupid Mistake

Chapter Five – Stupid Mistake

How could I be so stupid? "You're wrong, Granger." Biggest mistake ever. I mean, come on. What the gigantic fuck? I make it back to the common room and bolt up to the dormitories before I can be disturbed by someone else. I make it to my four poster bed and lay down.

I couldn't have just told her that she's wrong, she was already taking the fall for my stupid mistake... but why? She's perfect, she must've known that; she's perfect to the point where I want her? I want, her? What did she mean the spell must have been done incorrectly? Had Hermione _ever_ done a spell incorrectly? She had to have meant something else. What did she mean have access to the room? All Hogwarts students do, she's not fucking special.

But she is. Hermione is wonderful, gorgeous, smart, witty... Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

_This time is was different. I was in the room of requirement with the sectional couch and Great Hall-esque sky above me. I was laying there naked, stroking a mane of bushy brown hair and humming "Clair de Lune." A soft voice spoke up, "Draco, you have a wonderful voice," Hermione chimed, "It's very soft and comforting."_

_My hand traveled further down, following the arch of her neck, grazing her lips as she lightly kissed them as they passed... down to the top of her breast. I squeezed her nipple before replying, "You only say that because you love me."_

_I looked over her face as she smiled demurely, "No, I don't. I say it because it's true." As she turned and lifted her hand behind my head, she pulled me down for a kiss. _

_My penis grew as she straddled my thighs. I laughed at her eyes as she realized I was hard, "Again? My my Draco, what they say about you men is hardly ever true to you."_

_She reached down between my legs and stroked my member, with long, arduous strokes before she bent down to meet my lips with hers. I pressed my body against hers and pulled her into me for a deeper kiss. She began to pulsate quickly around my member and I could feel myself about to climax, before I did though, I grabbed her arm and pulled it around my head to meet the other._

"_Now, now, Hermione," I cooed at her, "You wouldn't want to waste my erection in such a trivial manner."_

_She giggled and replied, "Whatever do you mean, Dra-."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, I grabbed her hips and pulled her down as my penis entered between the folds of her vagina, she cried out. She began to rhythmically bounce up and down over my member, moaning and grinding to her own rhythm. As I felt her legs begin to quiver with an impending climax, I pulled her off me and threw her down on the couch while I stood up._

"_Let's try another position, baby. Get on all fours and let me enter you from behind," I spoke in her ear. I watched her turn over and position herself for me, but did not enter her until she gave me eye contact. _

_I entered her quickly and to the fullest extent of my member; she screamed out, "Oh my goodness, Draco," she screamed between deep breaths, "Oh my gosh, that feels so good, harder – harder, oh..." _

_I pounded against her with all the force I could get and felt her getting closer to climax, her vagina began to pulse and then I shuddered with relief against her as I came. We collapsed in a heat of passion and I pulled her down to cuddle against me. For moments, all you could hear were the gasps as we each tried to catch our breath..._

Then I woke up.

I sat upright and looked around the room, glad that no one was around as my penis was hard and I had to take care of it. After I finally came and cleaned myself up, I sat in my bed thinking for who knows how long. I couldn't be seriously considering what I was about to do.

**Author's Note:**

Hi Everyone! I hardly ever do these, as you can see I went almost five chapters without getting on my pedestal; however, I'm desperate for feedback. I would really like to get feedback from you all about the story, how you'd like to see it progress and what I could do better. I haven't attempted another story until now, partly because I haven't felt motivated but mostly because I failed to get feedback. If you'd like me to continue, let me know what you like and don't like!

My inspiration for writing this story came from a girl's night out and many cocktails later – the brain child for "Am I Dreaming?" was born. I am an adult and I write very adult. This story is sexual, but that's only part of it... I don't expect it to be lemon after lemon just for lemons sake, but I want it to be a thinker and in the end I hope I'm able to produce the story me and my girlfriends envisioned after far too many shots of tequila.

I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter Six: Decisions

Chapter Six - Decisions

After I made up my mind, I couldn't turn back. I put my robe on over my pajamas, grabbed a condom from my trunk and headed down the stairs. Before entering the common room, I stopped to listen if anyone was there. After listening for a moment, no noise came from the common room, so I headed for the exit.

"Draco?" I heard a voice that made me stop. I turned to find Pansy sitting on the sofa, stroking her cat and looking at me. "Where are you going?"

I sighed and stated plainly, "Nowhere."

"Draco," she spoke and stood up to walk over to me, however much I loved to watch her walk – I couldn't give in. "Ya know, I can forgive you for breaking up with me, it would be simple." She got close to my ear and whispered. "All you have to do is touch me; you don't even need to say anything."

I sighed and pulled my head away until I could look her in the eye. Her eyes looked puzzled back into mine, I said, "I'm sorry, I can't."

She then grabbed my hand as I turned to make my way out the door, pulling me back to her, "What do you mean, Draco? I thought you liked doing this to me..." And she put my hand on her breast, I could feel her nipple harden with my touch. I pulled my hand away and turned again to leave. She reached for my hand and spoke, "And this..."

This time she took my index finger and touched the wetness in her panties. I sighed heavily as my penis began to grow. She then pulled down her underwear until my finger touched her clit and she moaned. It was great, feeling her down there and losing myself in her for a moment. Forgetting that it was the selfish bitch I had dumped just hours ago, but just to touch her. It then stopped as she said, "Come on, Draco, let's go to the tower."

I snapped out of the haze I was in and pulled my hand back before speaking, "I'm sorry, Pansy, but it's over and I can't do this. You should start to move on." With those last words, I turned and walked out the front.

Walking along the corridor, I didn't expect to see anyone. It was late, around eleven if I remember correctly, and I couldn't help but wander around the castle. Luckily I was a prefect and wouldn't have to worry about getting caught, Filch doesn't know our duty evenings and so he wouldn't know I was out past my time.

Around the castle, the world was quiet and peaceful, a good time to think was taking place. No one was around and I wandered to the kitchens, bothered the house elves for some chocolate – as I stuffed the pieces into my pants pocket, I felt the edge of the condom I had put there earlier. I had not known what I would use it for, but it was just a habit – always have protection and all that crap. As I thanked the house elves and began to walk away, my mind began to wander even further. I took a turn, then another and ended up in front of the library.

Of course, it's closed this late into the evening, but for some reason I had been drawn here. I took out my wand and spoke "Alohamora" quietly and tapped the lock. I silently opened the door, entered the room and closed it behind me.

The library looked like a ghost town. The shelves creaked eerily and the wind outside howled quietly. I began to walk down the aisle dealing with all things quidditch, when I heard a book drop a couple aisles over. I reached quietly for my wand and walked toward the sound. I could hear breathing on the other side of the shelf and as I turned the corner, I lifted my wand and spoke, "Lumos."

Two big brown eyes looked back at me from behind a stack of books held between two arms. I looked down at the floor and reached for the book that she had dropped. Silently, I picked it up and reached for a few of the books off the top of the tower. Looking into her eyes I shrugged and her eyebrows creased together before she turned and motioned for me to follow her. I followed behind her, watching her movements – the way her hips swiveled and the way her hair rustled down her back. She made it to a table in the far back and placed her books upon it. I followed suit and then backed up waiting for her to speak.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked pointedly, biting her lip as she sat down amongst her books.

I shrugged and grabbed the nearest chair, pulling it out and placing myself in it before replying, "Taking a stroll. You?"

"Studying," she sighed heavily and I saw her features soften. I finally noticed her tired expression, her eyes had formed black circles underneath themselves and the color from her cheeks had started to disappear. Before I could say something, she said, "I haven't been able to keep up in Charms and Transfiguration. I swear, it will be the death of me this year. I study and study and study some more," she began to blabber. "It's not that it's particularly difficult, the spells themselves are easy, but I haven't been able to perform at the best of my writing ability on these 24 inch plus scrolls that each class is requesting. Sure the information is there, but I can't seem to..."

She looked off into the distance as she cut herself off, "I'm sorry; it's not like you care or anything."

Before I could think the words escaped my mouth, "That's not true." The moment the words left my mouth, I bit my tongue. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"I just mean that," I stopped to think of my next few words carefully. "I just think that I don't care, Hermione," I sighed as I said her name; it felt so good on my tongue. "I just can't seem to not care and that's what bothers me."

"Again, Draco, what do you mean?"

I sighed louder this time and got up, my rambling began, "I don't know. I never looked at you like this before Hermione (sigh, again) and now I can't seem to think of you any other way. I dream about you – awfully, terribly great dreams – and I find myself thinking about you at the oddest of times. I also came here, led by something within myself, it's like – I found you because I was subconsciously looking for you..." I looked at her shocked expression and finished with the following words, "I'm not crazy, but I'm becoming crazy over you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she smiled underneath it all. My brows creased and I was about to speak when she held her hand up and interrupted my thoughts entirely, "I know what you mean. I do it, too, Draco."

I fell back into my seat and we were silent for a while. She was the first to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of dreams do you have?" I blushed. "Are they bad or good?"

I smiled and said, "Both."

Her eyes twinkled and I laughed. "Yes, it's definitely both. Let's just say, the dream me and you would've used this already," and I threw the condom on the table to her shocked expression. "In fact, we probably would have used multiple of them by now. We're quite... active."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess, at this point, Granger... I have nothing else to lose."

She thought on that for a moment and quietly reached over to pick the condom up off the table before placing it in her school bag next to her. I sat there watching her as she turned to look me back in the eye to smile at me. I lifted one eyebrow with confusion and she answered my thought with seven words, "So, what do you know about charms?"


	8. Chapter Seven: Yes

Chapter Seven - Yes

It had been three weeks since that night in the library. Every night around 11 p.m. I would arrive in the library and she would be there amongst all her books, sometimes reading, sometimes writing, and sometimes waving her wand at whatever object she was practicing on at the time.

Without any hesitations now, I would join her each night as she would study and I even began to do the same. My marks in charms rose exponentially with all the extra time I was putting in, and the dreams of Hermione seemed to stay at bay. Oddly, I didn't miss dream Hermione at all... the real girl was much more fascinating and intelligently sexy. Never once did I touch her, or did we mention the object that she had placed in her bag that evening months ago, but we both felt the tension and knew that it was there.

I walked up to her as she was studying and threw down two goblets, a container of pumpkin juice and some snacks that I just bothered the house elves for and sat down across from her. Tonight, she was writing. Ink smudges were everywhere: her nose, her hair and her hands were covered in them. It took everything in me to not reach over and wipe her off.

"Hey, I brought refreshments," I said as I poured her a goblet and lay out a few of the treats. She looked up and smiled her dazzling smile as her eyes lit up.

"Goodness gracious, how did you know?" she reached over for a chocolate frog and bit off one of its legs. "Draco, you're the best."

Little did she know, I absolutely adored the sound of my name on her lips and the when she said I was the best... my world stopped spinning for that singular moment and all I want to do is pull her next to me. But I don't. It wouldn't be fair to her as I'm still trying to figure out what it is I want out of our relationship.

Since the dreams have gone away, I have had a lot of time to see the real reason I care for her. It's not because she's sexy, or smart, or even that she's kind. It's the little things that make me fall for her every night, over and over again. For example, this evening's display of ink – perfect.

"So how's the studying going?" I ask.

She sighs before answering, "Oh, well, ya know... study study study. I'm having difficulty explaining this one concept – not that I don't understand it, it's just lacking the... finesse of a 'Hermione Granger Paper'," she smiled at me. Taking that as an invitation to get close to her and read over her shoulder, I get up and relocate next to her.

"Well see here," I pointed at her paper. "Here's the problem, you're explaining the suffering of the house elves, but you're not describing it. It makes a difference." I grab the paper, "Here, I'll show you."

I take my time writing and thinking out what exactly I should say, and then I hand her parchment back to her and she reads it with eyebrows scrunched. Moments, which felt like an eternity, later she looks up at me and says, "Perfect. Thank you." Before she turns back to her work.

I sit there looking at the side of her face, her features so plain and ordinary, but the shape of her nose and the inset of her eyes make her most beautiful features stand out. The trail of freckles leads down her neck and under her collared shirt, drags my eyes down to her breasts. But I don't automatically get hard anymore... It's more of a feeling that this woman is beautiful and she's tolerating me.

"Granger," I say.

"Hmm?" she hums without looking up.

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

She stops writing and looks over at the pile of books before turning to me, "It's the school dance."

"Yes, I know. But what are you doing?"

"Going to the dance, I suppose."

"Do you have a date?" I ask pressingly.

"No, I don't. Why?" she prods.

I could feel my heart start beating in my chest, and the lump in my throat growing three times the size it was before I speak the words I will never get to take back.

"Would you like to...ya know... go to the dance... with me?"

"With you, Draco?"

I nod my head, since my ability for speech has been rendered useless.

She thinks for a moment, and says, "Yes. I suppose that would be lovely."

I let out a gasp of air I didn't know I was holding on to and turn to see her looking in my eyes. "Great, Hermione." I say with my heart light. "Just let me know, what color you would be wearing so that I can charm my shirt to match."

She nodded back at me and with that... I was going to the dance with Hermione Granger.


End file.
